Ultrawoman Tetra
Ultrawoman Tetra is an Ultra from the Land of Light. She is the wife of Ultraman Magnus and the mother of Ultraman Lightning. She is known to have some of the most incredible psychic abilities of any Ultra. Appearance Tetra is a red and silver ultra with a bit of white. She bears a resemblance to Geed Ultimate Final, as she has various node-like organs on her body. However, the nodes on her shoulders are larger, resembling Full Moon Xanadium, and the lines around her nodes are red and do not glow. Her head has four small nodes, reminiscent of Nexus, as well as headphone-like ears/nodes similar to her son's. She has a sharp, pointed Slugger blade on her head, and a slot on her forehead that the broad tip of her slugger can fit into. Personality Tetra is a smooth and flexible individual who can often be found meditating to channel her psychic abilities. She cares deeply for the well-being of her husband and son, and will always try to help them through tough times. Tetra enjoys sparring with her husband Magnus, and just giggles when he says "I'll win next time" after she beats him, often without moving a muscle. When angered, Tetra may lose control and unleash the full extent of her psychic abilities, although she can for the most part keep her emotions in check. History TBA Transformation Raicho Kawabata grasps the Tetra Fang and places it on top of her head. Her eyes glow as she transforms in a burst of psychic energy. Tetra then rises from a dark background with pulsating blue streaks that resemble nerves. Profile * Height: 43 meters * Weight: 33,000 tons * Age: 16,900 years (Equivalent to early forties in human years) *'Time Limit': 3 minutes *'Weakness': Like most Ultras, Tetra is weak against cold temperatures. However, she can handle them better than most thanks to her willpower. * Hobbies: Meditation, running * Likes: Music (that doesn't overload her senses), being organized * Dislikes: Insects Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Relationships * Ultraman Magnus (Husband) * Ultraman Lightning (Son) * Alien Psychokino Nayli (Mentor) Body Features * Color Timer: Tetra possesses a standard Color Timer. * Eyes: Tetra's vision is greatly enhanced by her psychic abilities. She can see a being's thoughts or a few moments into the future. * Focus Nodes: Node-like organs across Tetra's body, which convert her willpower into physical energy for attacks and beams. They also enhance her senses. * Tetra Fang: Tetra has a detachable slugger blade on her head, sharper than most blades, which can be worn as a crest or reattached as a horn for one of her finishers. It is also used as her transformation item. * Ultra Skin: Tetra has standard Ultra Skin. Powers Finishers * Unicorn Charge: Tetra's signature move, where she repositions the Tetra Fang to point upwards from her forehead. She charges psychic energy into the blade directly from her brain, then headbutts and stabs the opponent, discharging psychic waves into their body. Similar to Gomora's Oscillatory Wave Zero Shot. ** Unicorn Discharge: A psychic beam fired from the Tetra Fang in the position for the Unicorn Charge. It's about as powerful as a Specium Ray. * Psychic Burst: Tetra's Specium Ray equivalent, where she channels psychic energy to her arms and fires a beam from a "T" position. * Mental Overload: Tetra can generate a massive amount of psychic energy and release it into the opponent's brain, shutting it down and instantly killing them. In extreme cases, this can explode the enemy's head. Energy Attacks * Psychic Knife: An arc-shaped burst of psychokinetic energy. * Node Emission: From her Focus Nodes, Tetra can release bursts of psychic energy to send anything touching her flying. * Crystal Ball: A technique that Tetra named as a joke, she can gather a sphere of psychic energy and use it either to enhance her clairvoyant abilities or as a projectile. It's about as powerful as a missile. * Collateral Smash: Tetra is fond of using telekinesis to launch buildings, rocks and other parts of her surroundings at foes. ** Collateral Bomber: Tetra compacts materials from around her into a large ball and telekinetically throws it. When it hits the foe, the psychic energy is released, causing the ball to explode. ** TETRA TRAIN: Using her psychic potential to its fullest degree, Tetra picks up a train and loads it with a number of energy-based, human-sized clones of herself equal to the number of seats. She then telekinetically sends the train driving through the air and crashing into the opponent, where it explodes. Only used once, against the moon of a completely deserted planet, to see what would happen; destroyed the entire thing. * Tetra Nature: Tetra can control nature to a degree, although she rarely uses these abilities, as she finds them unethical. ** Tetra Pyro: Tetra possesses limited pyrokinetic powers, extinguishing fires with her mind or manipulating fire as an attack. However, she has to use a pre-existing fire source and cannot generate her own. ** Tetra Hydro: Tetra possesses limited hydrokinetic powers, raising and lowering bodies of water and manipulating water to extinguish fires or as an attack. However, she has to use a pre-existing water source and cannot generate her own. ** Tetra Chloro: Tetra can use her psychic energy to control plants to a degree, increasing their growth rate or manipulating them to grab enemies. Physical Attacks * Tetra Valor: Tetra uses her mental abilities to enhance her physical capability and resistance, making her much stronger than her build suggests. While using this ability, Tetra's Focus Nodes glow when she hits an enemy, ** Tetra Valor Punch: A punch attack using Tetra Valor. When used, the Focus Node on her hand glows. ** Tetra Valor Kick: A kick attack using Tetra Valor. When used, the Focus Node on her heel glows. ** Tetra Valor Chop: A chop attack using Tetra Valor. When used, the Focus Node on her hand glows. * Tetra Tearer: Combining her physical and mental strength, Tetra can rip a monster limb from limb with little difficulty. Weapons * Tetra Fang: Tetra's Slugger weapon is made all the more deadly by her psychic skills. ** Psychic Fang: Tetra can throw the Tetra Fang in a similar fashion to the Eye Slugger or Geed Slugger. *** Unicorn Pierce: A variant of the Ultra Knock Tactics. Tetra charges psychic energy into the Tetra Fang, pointing its sharp end directly at the foe. She then launches it straight forward, where it either stabs clean through the opponent, leaving a deadly wound, or phases harmlesssly through their body, purifying them. ** Fang Slicer: Tetra imbues mental energy into the Tetra Fang in her hand and performs a powerful slash with the slugger. ** Multi Fang: Tetra can use her mental abilities to temporarily split the Tetra Fang into two or more blades. Skills * Master Esper: Tetra is quite possibly the most powerful ESP Fighter in her universe, barring those such as Ultraman King. ** Tetra Telepathy: Tetra can communicate with others through telepathy. She can speak to many targets at once and choose which people hear her and which don't in an area. Tetra can communicate with others from as far as halfway across the galaxy, although she cannot speak to Lightning when he is in another universe. Tetra can also use telepathy to communicate and reason with monsters, and is known for stopping rampages without needing to fight. *** Tetra Reading: Tetra can read the minds of others to determine their motives. *** Tetra Override: Tetra possesses limited mind and body control abilities, akin to the Force, although she prefers not to use them. She will more commonly use this to control machines and technology. ** Tetra Kinesis: Tetra possesses extraordinary telekinetic powers, as she can easily lift and move objects as big as Angel Zogu with her mind or freeze them in the air. At her maximum mental effort she can knock a large moon out of orbit, although this leaves her exhausted. ** Tetra Clairvoyance: Tetra's clairvoyant abilities are extraordinary, as she can see Lightning's actions in other universes, and view glimpses of past or future events, such as the Crisis Impact. Her senses are also greatly enhanced, on par with or possibly exceeding Ultraman Justice who is known for his incredible hearing. ** Tetra Levitation: Tetra can use her psychic powers to levitate for an infinite amount of time. She prefers this to flying as it takes less of her energy. ** Aura Reading: Tetra can sense the auras, or energy fields, of other beings. *** Aura Healing: Tetra can use ESP to heal others by repairing their aura. Miscellaneous * Tetra Protector: Tetra can create a barrier from psychic energy. She can make this barrier any size or shape she wants, with the maximum being a dome that can protect an entire country. * Tetra Vision: Using psychic rays from her eyes, Tetra can see inside an opponent's body and determine their weakness. ** Tetra Phase: Tetra can briefly turn herself intangible and phase through objects. * Tetra Teleport: Tetra can teleport herself or others via psychokinesis. ** Tetra Distortion: An enhanced version of her normal teleportation, signified by a field of psychic energy that causes her to appear blurry or wavy. In this state, she can rapidly teleport around her opponent to confuse them and attack them repeatedly. *** Tetra Double: Using the Tetra Distortion, Tetra can briefly create a clone of herself from energy to hit her opponents from two places at once. However, attacking this clone will immediately dissipate it. Combination Attacks * Double Knuckle: Tetra can use her mental abilities to temporarily split Ultraman Magnus' Ultra Knuckle into two identical weapons, allowing him to dual-wield them. * Tetra Magnus Bolt: A combination attack performed by Tetra and Magnus, similar to the Ultra Double Flasher. ** Tetra Magnus Lightning: An enhanced version of the Tetra Magnus Bolt, where Ultraman Lightning joins in to add his own energy to the beam. * Oyako Knock Tactics: A combination attack with the Tetra Fang and Lightning's Tri-Blades. When Lightning assumes High Voltage form, it becomes the Super Oyako Knock Tactics. Trivia * Tetra is inspired by Ultrawoman Zeperion Hurricane Type, Ultrawoman Six, Silver the Hedgehog, and the anime Mob Psycho 100 (which, by the way, got a live-action adaptation starring Riku.) * Tetra was originally named Lux, but this was changed because Tetra sounded better. * The Tetra Fang is named after the band that did the music for Kiva. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Female Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)